disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyfall
"Spyfall" is the first episode in Season 3 of Kickin It. It aired on April 1st, 2013. Plot A government agent mistakenly identifies Phil as an international spy whose target is a visiting prince. After attacking the secret agent in Phil's Restaurant, Jack has to take on the role of the secret agent, protecting the Prince from assassination. Meanwhile, Jerry is helping Joan to pass her fitness test but gets bitten by his quarantined lemur and gets Madagascar Madness. Cast *Leo Howard as Jack Brewer *Olivia Holt as Kim B. Crawford *Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez *Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton D. Krupnick *Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie *Scott Dunn as the Prince Uval *Art Hall as the Prince Bodyguard *Christina Hougue as British Secret Agent *Brooke Dillman as Joan Malone *Dan Ahdoot as Falafel Phil/Imposter Phil *David Trice as Mr. Richards *Holland Diaz as Imposter Phil #2 *Dan Warner as Officer #1 *Malcolm Devine as King of Tartuffle Quotes *'Jerry': You two gotta check out this video of Joan the Security Guard. I'll put online. (He plays a video of Joan the Security Guard.) *'Joan (in the video)': Base, I'm involved in a high-speed chase. Pull it Over! Okay. Wow! Got ourselves a comedian here. Well, hardy har har. How about this for a laugh? You, Sir, are in Bad... move, perp. You just woke up the jackrabbit, huh? Oh! Oh! Oh, pulled a hammy! Pulled a hammy! *'All': (Laughs) *'Jerry': Oh! Still crack's me up that thing is... is behind them not funny at all. *'Joan': My boss saw that video and now I'm suspended unless I'm pass the mall cop fitness test. ---- *'Jack': All right, Phil, you've got one chance to tell me what's going on. *'Phil': I don't know. I was attacked by a man wearing a mask that looked just like me. *'Jack': Whoa, a mask? Trivia *This is the first episode of season three. *Production name of this episode was "The Prince and the Impostor". *The title of this episode is a parody of the name of the James Bond film 'Skyfall'. *Some events in this episode are similar to events in Mission Impossible 4: Ghost Protocol *It is revealed Jack made Kim a necklace out of rigatoni pasta at summer camp. *It is confirmed that Eddie, played by Alex Christian Jones, will not be returning as a main character. *Jack becomes jealous when Kim gets attention from Prince Uval. *It is revealed that Jerry has a job at the Seaford Animal Park and Jack now has a job at the dojo. *Kim and Jack have a slow dance together at the end of the episode. *The dojo lockers, letters and other stuff colour is changed to green instead of blue. *This is the first episode to air in 2013. Goofs * When Jack tells Kim he'll explain everything later, the hitman can be visibly seen in the hall, smiling. This may have been the actor breaking character. * When Joan is bitten by Jerry's lemur, she has bite marks on her face, but at the very end of the scene, the bite marks are gone. Photo Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes With Fighting